


Memories Scattered across Time and Space

by Cat2170, Konohoe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sensitive bones, Sexual Content, Soul Sex, Test subject, slight magic user, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/pseuds/Cat2170, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konohoe/pseuds/Konohoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gaster were partners until the end right? So why do you feel like something was missing in your life and why can't you ever remember your dreams?</p><p> </p><p>NSFW Chapters: 3 [towards the bottom of the chapter] (Updated as posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mikkikaija for editing! ; a ;

You were looking down at your work and sighed. It was the same thing every day and you couldn’t understand why you couldn’t find a solution.

You look over at the papers scattered all around you and then scratch out yet another formula. You move your hair out of your face, annoyed at yourself for not putting your hair up in a bun earlier.

It was just another day for you.

You look at the beakers and vials all over your work table, and sigh before stepping away from that table and moving on to the next table. You look at the clock and smile; just one more hour left before you could go home. You pop your back, stretching out your arms, popping them as well. You did it now because you knew that when your boss was around you wouldn’t be able to because he would get flustered. 

Your boss was an amazing man who found you one day and took you in. You don't really remember much before then, but what you did know was that you were staying at your boss' place and his two kids were wonderful to be around. 

You were not only working with your boss, you were also his test subject at the same time. However, whenever he did tests on you he was gentle and tried not to hurt you, (if he could). You had grown rather fond of him. His oldest son could tell something was up between you and his father. That boy may be young but he really was very smart, sometimes lazy, however that didn’t bother you in the slightest. The boy was with your boss while you stayed in the other part of the lab to continue your work. 

That was until you heard an explosion. 

The boy comes running towards you,tears in his eyes, shouting, “Dad got caught in the explosion! Help him please!” 

You drop everything you’re doing and go over to the skeleton boy and hold him, keeping him calm. “Sans? I need you to go to your brother and stay with him. I will go help your dad.” 

The boy nods at you. “Please help him.”

You kiss the top of his head and run off towards the direction of the explosion. You reach the wreck, not caring about your health, and run in. The CORE was way too hot, and it was malfunctioning badly. You knew the man you loved was in the center of it all. 

When you run into the wreckage all around you was melted metal with small fires inside parts of the core. You didn't even care about all of the broken glass on the floor, you just wanted to find your beloved unharmed and get him back to the kids. You hoped this was all just a bad dream and everything would be alright, that was until you saw the first body of one of his assistants struggling to stay alive. Not a moment later does he turn to dust, leaving you in a panic to find your lover.

When you finally saw him, you sprint towards him, grabbing his hand before he fell.

You held onto his hand and looked down at the man who you loved. As you looked at him dangling with the black abyss below him you say with tear filled eyes “Gaster, don’t you dare let go of me. I’m getting you out of here and I sure as hell won’t let you fall. You have two children who need you.” 

He looks up at you, sadness evident on his face. “We both know you can’t pull me up, you haven’t mastered your powers yet and can’t even use them. I need you to look after my children for me, my dear.”

You had tears falling, “No Gaster don’t you dare. I refuse to give up on you! I have enough DETERMINATION to save you!” 

He smiles up at you, saying, “I have always loved you for your strong, protective nature. Now.. before you fall with me-” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a scalpel, stabbing your hand with it.He whispers as he falls, “Forgive me, my love.” 

You bring up your wounded injured hand, sobbing loudly as you watch him fall. “GASTER!”

You continue sobbing into your bloody hands.“Give him back to me. Please.. if there is a way to turn back time and reset to bring him back..”

With those words your world goes black and two words appear before you. One that says ‘CONTINUE’, while the other says ‘RESET’.

You were speechless. This wasn’t the power you knew; this was something different, something frightening. You look at both buttons before resting your hands over your heart. “Please let this be real.”

You then touch the ’RESET’ button with your uninjured hand. The whole world around you goes dark. Your body suddenly feels numb and weightless, yet still weighed down. Your mind is racing, and although you’re in a state of calm, you also feel panicked. Eventually, you just pass out. In your mind you were praying that this would work and it was all just a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 1 for you all and I know there's a lot left out but I did that for a reason ;) all will be explained in due time until then please leave a comment if you feel like it I love to hear what you guys have to say
> 
> thanks to mikkikaija for editing! ; a ;


	2. A beginning

You open your eyes and look around. 

Your head was killing you, then again you just had another dream that you couldn't remember. Taking a deep breath you sigh, then look over to your clock and whine loudly.

Why were you up at 8:00 am? You were definitely not a morning person and your work required you to be up practically 24/7. You worked at a hospital and you were one of the lab specialists. The one good thing about your job was that you didn't have to be on call all day if you had finished all your work for the day. It was an agreement your boss and you had.

You lay your head back down on the pillow, even knowing that once you were up, you were up for good. It happened quite often but the strangest thing to you was that you had repeated days sometimes, but others they just progressed normally. Almost like a.. redo. It honestly annoyed you, but no one else seemed to notice it happening, so you kept it to yourself. 

You down look at your phone, (which you always had right next to you charging). It was a Sunday morning. You decide after five minutes of laying in bed, you would get up. So you hop out of bed and slip blue your toes into the fuzzy slippers resting on the carpet beside your bed. The slippers were old and faded, but still warm and snug, so you couldn’t find a good reason to throw them out. You needed to clean your room sometime, too. It was always strange to you how your house was spotless, yet your room was the exact opposite of that.

You pop your joints while stretching then walk out of your room. You had one sock in the hallway you keep telling yourself you’ll pick up eventually, but you never do. You make your way into the kitchen and pull out a container from your fridge. It was leftover pasta you had made a few days ago, (and you hated food to go to waste) so you decided you have that for breakfast along with your favorite drink. Once the pasta was finished heating up, you eat it in silence, just enjoying the morning and the weather outside. 

Your love for science was very much shown all throughout your house. Star charts littered along the walls along with the periodic table, and your coffee table was decorated to look like a lab desk. You had books about quantum physics, biology, neurobiology, and your personal favorite: a joke book. You hated when puns were used, but sometimes you found them delightful. 

You look at the T.V. and then smile remembering your favorite anime just updated. So you took some time, and sat down, watching it. You took manga books to the lab sometimes and read them when you just needed some down time. Yet other times you were so lost in your work you would forget to eat. It was just another habit of yours that you knew was bad, but then again you didn't really care. You didn't realize how much time had passed as you watched anime until you felt hungry again. You got up to get your phone from the table only to see it was almost two in the afternoon. You blink a few times, "Oh, shit. I didn't mean to do that." 

You start playing some music on your phone, ignoring your hunger at the moment. You then make your way back to your room, catching a quick shower (‘cause it was running- get it?). Once you’re done, you hop out, dry off, and proceed to change into your work clothes. You had to be at the hospital by 3:15, so you hoped you wouldn't get pulled over by a cop, making you even later. 

You grab your keys that were hanging by the door, along with your lanyard that had your work ID, credit cards, and a few other items. You always told your coworkers that having a purse was too much of a hassle, but your lanyard was your purse because you would never forget it. Looking at your phone you notice that it was 2:30, a new record for getting out of the house on time. You text your boss saying you were on your way. You got a response back telling you don't be reckless while driving. 

You leave the house locking the front door and jump into your silver convertible. You had your choice of the red or a silver convertible, but for some reason you didn't feel right getting the red one, so you choose silver instead. You turn your car on and take off for work.

You get your phone on the Bluetooth before blasting music on the freeway. You were hitting almost 100mph easily, but thank goodness you got lucky and no cops were up there with you. You take the right exit and drive up to the hospital taking your usual parking spot. You look at your phone and chuckle. It was 3pm, 15 minutes to spare before your shift. You grab a burger on your way to work from the quaint little diner next to the hospital. Despite only having burgers, grilled cheese, fries, and milkshakes on the menu, you could never get tired of the food. 

 

While you nom on your burger, you use the ID to pass into the lab, waving at a few people, including your boss. They just look at you and say, "Five minutes to spare.. that's got to be a new record. So spill how fast were you going?" 

You look at your boss with a smirk. "Oh, y’know.. 100? 105? Was too fast to check." As you walk past to go to your station, you whisper a small “gotta go fast.”

Your boss shakes her head and says "You’re lucky I'm not just your boss but a friend, too. I’m surprised you didn't get caught. Only 100.. Fuck, man. You’re insane, you know that? Oh, by the way. I’m giving you a heads up; the hospital is understaffed today so you've been warned. We may get called out as medical surgeons if an emergency happens." 

You groan. "Seriously? I left the last hospital I was at because I didn't want to be a surgeon anymore. Ugh.. fine. I don't have a choice, I’m assuming." 

You could already feel another headache coming on, so you took some ibuprofen before starting your day officially. 

All was fine.

It was almost time for you to go home.

Just one hour left. 

That was until the emergency alarms went off. You sigh, drop what you were doing and rush into action. You raced off and went two floors down. Once there, you got your mask on, scrubbing your arms, but not before you put your cap on.

Then you look over to one of the nurses, calmly shouting, "What do we have?" 

She looks at you before saying, "Triple head-on car accident. Four seriously injured and two announced dead at the scene." 

You take a deep breath. "Is Dr. Yue in today?" 

She nods. "Yes he is dealing with the most critically injured person." 

You nod back. "Good. Give me the second person in ER room 2." 

She, weirdly enough, does a salute. "Right away, Doctor." She then runs off and you head to the ER room to see how things are. You order for extra blood to be brought to you and you go into emergency surgery with the patient. The surgery takes its time, (from a clock- get it?), but after ten grueling hours, the patient is finally stable enough and you determine will make it through the night. 

You change out of your bloody clothing and dump them in the hazard bin, then put on new gear and go to check on Dr. Yue. When you walk in, you take his right side, asking, "Do you need help?" 

He looks at you for a moment before ordering, "Deal with the left side. He’s losing too much blood." 

You nod before going to work. The two of you finally finish three hours later. The two of you clean up and you sigh looking at the clock. It was already the next day- 6 am, to be precise. You rub your eyes wearily. "I'm going to sleep for a bit." You then proceed to walk back to the lab. Once inside you lay down on the spare bed you set up for days like this. The moment your head hits the pillow you were out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 and for those kudos thank you it was you guys who inspired me to write this at 12:54 in the morning ^^ hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. I promise lots of cuteness in the next few chapters and some sinning later on ;) until then farewell <3


	3. Little Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys NSFW here's a little soul bonding for you. Its my first attempt at it and I promise it will get better. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^ I know I loved writing it!

"Come on toddler bones I know you're sleepy but today we're going to Waterfall to make a wish." You were standing downstairs in the house waiting for the little skeleton to get his baby butt up and dressed.

Gaster walks out of the next room holding a little baby bones in his arms wrapped up in a red scarf as a blanket. You smile at Gaster before walking up the stairs and holding out your arms. He carefully hands you the baby and says "Is that boy still not up yet?" You giggle already playing with baby bones and says "Nope toddler bones hasn't come out yet." You gave the two boys their own nicknames the youngest his name was Papyrus but you call him baby bones. The oldest you call toddler bones name was Sans. You loved both boys dearly and you took both boys in as your own. You and Gaster wanted a child but you being human, weren't able to have a little set of bones so Gaster found a monster who was willing to have the baby for you. When she finally delivered baby bones she had sadly turned to dust. Gaster had told you that he wanted to give you a baby bones of your own so you both agreed if you couldn't have a baby bones you would make a way thous research began on top of your normal work with him to have a baby bones of your own. 

The reason no one found out you were a human living in the underground was because Gaster found you before anyone else did when you fell. He quickly took you to his lab but over time you became more then a test subject. Your soul had actually mingled and touched Gaster soul so much that his magic coated your soul allowing your soul to look like a monster's thus never really causing alarm. You giggle at the memories before looking down at the baby bones whose eye sockets were staring at you. You then kiss baby bones forehead and say "Hi sweetie were you worried about me? Mama bones is fine just laughing at a memory." 

The baby giggles and reaches out to touch your hair. Gaster smiles at the sight before walking into his oldest son room and helps him out of bed. The two of them walk out and toddler bones had a blanket in one hand and the other holding his dad's hand. You could tell just by looking at the little one he was sleepy. You look at Gaster then say "Now I have all three of my favorite skeletons are up shall we head out now?" Gaster looks at his oldest only to see him sleeping standing up. He then picks up the boy and says "Well two of us are awake one sleeping still." 

You smile and say "That's fine dear we have everyone that's all that matters. Now then shall we head towards Waterfall?" He nods before walking up to you wrapping his free arm around your waist and says "Yes but let's take a shortcut shall we?" His left eye was glowing orange and his right eye was glowing blue. The magic around you that was coming from the darkness was the magic you know and love all too well and that was purple. The next thing you know your body feels light and you get engulfed by the purple magic then a moment later your indoor Waterfall. He lets go of you and you sit down on the bench and say "Still not used to that but getting there." 

You look down at the baby bones in your arms but he was looking at the blue flower. You smile and let the baby bones down on the floor so he could play with echo flower. Gaster looks at you and sits down then lays Sans down on the empty space. You then lay your head in Gaster lap. He starts petting your hair with one hand. You hold his other hand and say "Gaster dear I love these hands of yours." 

You kiss his hands but your eyes never leave baby bones. You knew Gaster had sensitive bones when it came to you touching him. You soon start to softly play with his fingers and you put one finger in your mouth. He looks down at you a cute purple blush on his face and he says "My dear not here. The kids are with us besides were in a public area." 

You slowly pull his finger out of your mouth earning you a groan from him and you say "Alright my dear if you want me to stop." You then sit up and get off the bench and pick up baby bones and say "Hi my baby bones did you have fun playing with the echo flower. Come with me were going to see your shining stars." You look at Gaster and he gets up and picks up Sans again and the four of you walk to the area that monsters call shining stars. The four of you walk in the cave and that's when toddler bones decides to wake up. You then use toddler bones blanket with his permission of course and lay it down so all of you can sit. 

Sans then looks at you and says "Mama bones will I get to see real stars one day like you?" You smile and hug him and say "Yes you will I promise you will see the stars one day and when you do you your dad and I will be standing right next to you and your baby brother too." He smiles and says "I'm glad. I love you mama bones just like I love papy and daddy." You kiss the top of his skull and say "I love you too my toddler bones." 

You then cuddle him before grinning at him. His eyes go wide and he says "Oh no! I know that look!" Before he gets the chance you start tickling him and his rib cage and say "Oh really now. To slow still toddler bones." He giggles under you until you stop. Gaster was watching baby bones crawl on the blanket patting the blanket every now and again. After some time passes Gaster looks down at you. You were cuddling with your babies in your arms but you were awake the boys were asleep. He leans down and touches his teeth to your forehead. You know that was his way of kissing you. You look up at him with a smile and say "I think it's time we go home so we can make dinner then send the little ones to bed." 

He nods and says "I agree with you dear. Shall I take us all back home?" You nod slowly getting up holding the boys in your arms and he holds your waist again the magic overflowing around you and your back in the house once more. You put baby bones on the loveseat and build a pillow fortresses around him and Gaster lays toddler bones on the couch covering him with a new blanket. Once the boys are taken care of you and Gaster head off to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. As you reach up for the vegetables god who knows why they're so high you feel someone press up against your body and you see a slim hand slide up your arm and grabs the vegetables for you. You look behind you with a smile seeing Gaster and you go and kiss his cheekbone and say "Thank you love but what about the pasta?" He smiles and says "Did you forget? I have an extra set of hands to take care of that?" 

Sure enough you look to your right to see his extra magic hands working on the sauce. You smile at him and say "Having you around is very Handy dear." 

He chuckles at your pun and says "I know first hand that having an extra set of hands helps." You smile at him and say "Yes my dear." You place the vegetables on the counter and only a moment later get distracted by his hands rubbing your sides. You close your eyes letting out a soft moan and say "Dear now is not the time you know that." He smirks and says "For now but how much longer will the both of us last. Don't forget dear your soul craves the touch of mine just as your body craves my touch." You then say "You are the same way my dear. Now let's finish cooking so we can put the little bones to sleep and not have to worry until morning." 

He holds you close to him and nuzzles his face into your neck and says "Alright then." It doesn't take long for you guys to finish dinner. Once the two of you were done you had to wake up baby bones while he had to wake up toddler bones. Once the two were up you start feeding baby bones and he happily accepts the food. Toddler bones eats half a plate before he goes to bed Gaster following him to make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the hallway. You let baby bones finish eating before you start rocking him to sleep. 

A few moments later he was fast a sleep due to your lullabies and rocking. You lay him down in his bed building a pillow fortresses around him then turn on his night light and walk out. You then walk into yours and Gaster's room and get undressed. You didn't hear him walk in but you popped your back and arms. He grabs you pulling your naked body to him and he says in a low voice "You just had to do that while I was in the room didn't you." He then starts softly biting your neck trailing his bites down your neck to your shoulder. You moan in response and say "I didn't know you were in here. I didn't hear you walk in." He then bites the back of your neck softly and says "You should listen closer next time then love." 

His hands were already tracing small circles on your tummy before he ask "Do you want more soul time or physical this time?" The physical felt great however this time you wanted to be as intimate as you could for him. You look up at him and say "Soul this time my dear." He nods at you and then helps you get dressed before the two of you lay in bed. You then crawl on top of him and say "I want to see if I can draw out your soul this time please." He smiles at you and says "Alright my dear go ahead and try." You then take his hand and hold it in yours and press it up to your cheek and say "Again I told you how much I love these hands." You then kiss his hands carefully before slowly tracing your finger around the hole in his hand and say "I love how hard they work each and every day." You then go and kiss each one of his fingers and say "I love how gentle they are." You can see the blush start forming on his face as you kiss down his arm to his shoulders before lifting up his night shirt and kissing each rib softly and giving each one a small lick. 

His body jolts in pleasure and you notice a purple glow coming from his chest before you start kissing each rib again. You soon notice his chest glowing the dark purple magic and you put your hands in a diamond shape and say "Magic that dwells within us I call upon you to bring out the precious soul of my bonded one." Your hands start glowing the same purple as Gaster's magic and soon enough a dark purple magic upside down heart appears before you. The heart floats over to your hands and you look at Gaster happy and say "Dear I finally did it! I was able to summon your soul." He smiles and says "Yes you were now my soul will summon yours." As if right on cue your soul comes out of your body. It was a very light purple soul that had swirls of silver in it. The two souls were now in your hands and it looked as if they were dancing with each other. Gaster then sits up and holds your soul in his hand as you hold his. 

He then softly touches your soul directly and you close your eyes from the pleasure and your fingers softly touch his soul. He closes his eyes and groans. You then kiss his soul making him gasp in pleasure before you decide to become more bold and softly lick the soul. His breathing hitches and he moans out loud trying to be quiet because of the sleeping kids. You go and smile liking his reaction and do it again. He moans again and says "My dear that feels amazing." You then start sucking on his soul and he throws his head back in response but then you feel a shot of pleasure through your body and moan. You stop what you were doing for a moment to see that Gaster was licking your soul just as you were doing to his. You could feel the pleasure building up and you say in between breaths "Gaster I think we should." He stops and nods at you and holds out his hands and you hold out yours. The souls touching each other. You both close your eyes letting yourself get emerged in the feeling the pure raw love you both have for one another. 

As your souls touch the dark purple magic leaks into your soul and the silver swirls that were in your soul change color and the silver swirls go into his soul. This was the final step of your soul bonding. Little did you know but from this point on you could call upon his magic at any given time. Your soul then returns to your body and his returns as well. The two of you breathing heavy but felt complete. You lay back down on the bed tired and you cuddle into him as he cuddles into you and the both of you drift off to sleep.


	4. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I did something a bit different this isn't in the reader's perspective but Gaster's. I hope you enjoy! Oh and there are mentions of another universe that gave me inspiration to start writing. The name of the work is Welcome to the Underground so slight mentions of it in this chapter however I will not be using or mentioning it after this.

Deep in the gap between time and space a tall skeleton stands there his hands having holes in the palms and has cracks on either side of his eye sockets and a smile on his face that was sweet. Most people thought his body melted when he fell in the core and that was true until the RESET happened. He was looking at all the different timelines before him and all the different universes as well. One universe he was still alive and physical the only difference was that he was a mob boss and he had a pet. He never meet his beloved in this timeline so he never really watched it. There are other timelines too one where his sons personally switched that one he called Underswap. 

There was also another universe where the flower that caused his son so much pain was good and his sons were evil that universe he calls Underfell. In the Underswap universe his beloved was still in the underground raising the kids in his place and his beloved didn't RESET at all after the accident. In the Underfell universe he was saddened because after the accident his youngest son killed his love for her soul when he was old enough his oldest had told him it was his right of passage and his ticket to be captain of the royal guard. He shutters at that timeline. Then there was the main timeline constantly being altered by the child named Frisk.

They changed the outcome of the timeline so many times because of the path they chose, flowey, his sons or Asgore. There were so many things that changed during this time. The child many times after hearing about him from the river person would search the underground for him. He would send his followers who died during the explosion to talk to the child and eventually with all the wondering about him gave him the power to appear in front of the child Frisk and talk to them when they found him in Waterfall. There was also the time that Flowey could reset. During that time the flower had abused that power so much that every time that it went back it gave the man in the void power and soon enough the man in the void had enough power to take the ability from the flower away from him giving the power to the child he knew as Frisk. He then heard his name being called from the most recent time line. He looks at it and notices his beloved sleeping. He was always watching over her and her life. Right now she was a sleep at work and was dreaming. 

She was saying his name in her sleep but he knew she wouldn't remember her dream when she woke. He puts a hand up and touches the scene before him and looks down a single tear falling from his eye sockets. He remembers what he did to her. When he fell he knew she had tapped into the special power she had the ability to RESET. The moment she pushed the RESET button he used what little magic he had left to do a few things. A few powerful things one was erase all her memories of the underground and erase her from everyone's memories in the underground except Grillby, Sans and old turtle. He wanted someone else to remember the RESETS that his son would remember so he gave Grillby that power. He knew if anyone could help him it was his oldest friend the fire elemental. The next thing he did was he took the power of the RESET and gave it to Asrial. Hoping the boy would do some good with that special power. The last thing he did was the hardest and most powerful thing that any monster could do. He wanted to make sure that the both of them would live so he spit his soul into two and embedded his soul deep within her. When she would wake up her memories were altered and her family's memories were as well to the point where it seemed like she had the magic abilities all along. 

He knew splitting his soul would have it consequences as well for starters he knew now that her soul was coated with his she would in a monster's eyes look like one of them. Two she had access to all his magic and that included his deadly Gaster Blasters. He only hope that the person who pissed her off didn't piss her off to the point where the blasters would appear. He also knew with his soul split it would seem to her like something was missing but could never really tell what was missing. He also made her think she had a younger sister who was one of the missing children who fell into the mountain so she wouldn't be tempted to climb the mountain. 

He didn't want her to suffer but because of that he had sacrificed so much from himself that with a half soul when he appeared in front of others he looked like he had melted but in reality his body couldn't sustain a "normal" appearance due to half his magic gone. But when he was in his void space he looked just as he did before he fell. 

He looks back at his beloved sleeping with a sad smile and says "One day we will find a way for me to get out and when we do we will have that baby bones you always wanted. Just hang in there my love we will make it through this." 

He then looks away sad not being able to take much more sadness in his heart for now. He knew she was so close yet so far from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you all liked it ^^ comments are awesome if you like to say something plus I have an email for all those who want to talk/chat/anything really its. Fanreader2170@gmail.com! Until next time guys!


	5. Healing

You wake up from your sleep not only with a headache again but this time you had that odd feeling of someone or something watching you. This wouldn't be the first time you've felt it but when you did you oddly had this feeling to talk to the ominous one watching. You sit up and look around to see if anyone was in the lab with you. When you knew no one was around you take a deep breath and say "Hi again. I can feel you watching me how are you doing today. You know if anyone else walked in right now and saw me talking to myself they would think I'm crazy." 

You then sigh and look down at your feet before continuing "You know just sitting here talking to you always makes me feel a bit calmer. I know sometimes you answer back but not often. Why is that?" Little did you know but in the void in between time and space there was a man listening to everything you were saying. He knows he shouldn't respond back but he raises his hand and it glows. You notice the notebook by your desk flies off the desk and by your feet. You pick up the notebook and notice the strange writing appear on it. You knew the writing as Wingdings. You remember when you were younger you studied Wing Dings because you wanted to use it as a secret code between you and your friends. 

You knew it like a second language even though your friends never understood it. You smile at the writing and translate it into your mind and it read "I'm surprised you can still feel me watching you. Then again you never seem to stop amazing me you've been like this since you were young. Tell me how are things going on for you?" You look up and say "Things have been alright I guess. I still feel like I'm missing something in life I just don't know what it is." You look down at the notebook to see more writing that says "I'm sure you will find what you're missing soon. Things like that take time to find." You smile softly and say "I hope your right." Just as you finish your sentence Yue walks in and says "Hey sempai I need your help." 

You look up at him and say "Yue really we've known each other since we were kids I think your watching to much Anime again." He looks at you and says "I think you have sempai. Don't lie you like when I call you that." You get up and say "You're right I do however you only call me that when you want something so what is it?" He looks at you with a serious expression and says "It's my patient I need your help with him. I can't operate on him anymore because his health is dropping I need you to do your special thing." You look at him and say "Fine but for me to do it I need food and no one to come in the room and cameras in their room to be off. You will be inside with me guarding the door from the inside. Go get those done understand." 

He nods at you before he walks out. You sigh then say out loud to the one watching you "If the government found out about my ability they want to dissect me and test me like a lab rat." The notebook begins showing letters again and they say "Don't let anyone find out about your abilities that you don't trust. They are very special after all. No one should be allowed to run ANY test on you." You shake your head and say "Don't worry I won't trust me." With that you close the notebook and get off the bed and put your white coat back on before grabbing your lanyard and walking out of your lab. You look at the wall clock and sigh it was already midnight. Wow you slept a lot longer then you were intending too but you were glad you were already at work. You make your way down to ICU and go into ICU Room 1 and close the door. Yue was already there and you could smell the grilled cheese he had gotten for you. He puts his back to the door and folds his arms and says "See what I mean. Despite the surgery we did he's not getting any better due to the internal damage." 

You nod and say "I see that but like always you take credit for it I don't want the spotlight." He nods and says "That's why I took him as my patient after all I will keep my end if the deal after all I can tell you have to much "magic" or whatever you want to call it stored up already anymore waiting and it will hurt you." You shake your head and say "Observant as ever." You then walk over to the patient and hold your arms out and just above the body your hands forming a diamond and you say "Magic that dwells within me. I call upon you to come forth magic that dwells within the earth and the heavens above hear me and help me heal them." The dark purple magic you were familiar with wraps around your arms before going into the patient. You then concentrate on healing him. Yue watches you work and then says "Can you control it completely yet?" You shake your head and say "No it has a mind of its own it will stop when it thinks the patient is healed enough." Yue looks at you and says "You know it takes a toll on you so be careful." 

You sigh and say "I know but I have no choice but to listen to it." You start to sweat a little due to your magic heating up your body a bit. You notice your eyes getting a bit blurry and its hard for you to stand but you see that your magic isn't done healing yet. Yue looks at you and says "Enough already!" You shake your head and say "No not yet." You then feel a hand touch your shoulder but when you look you don't see anything but you start to feel a bit better then you feel two hands wrap around your waist and your magic stops residing back into your body. Yue runs over to you and catches you sitting you in a chair and gets the food out of the bag and hands it to you before saying "Eat." You take the sandwich and start eating it the moment you start eating it you feel better you whisper under your breath and say "Thank you for helping me." 

You finish the sandwich and look at Yue before saying "Thanks Yue the patient should be ok now. I need to go back to the lab and get my work done then once I'm done with that I'm asking for the next two weeks off I need to get away for a bit." He looks at you and says "Are you going to go visit your sister's grave on the mountain?" 

You nod to him and say "Ya for some reason I'm getting this feeling like I'm being called back." You then get up and walk out of the room and head back to your lab and start working again so you could leave later that day but while doing your work you fall asleep on your work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating a whole heck of a lot. Things at work have been rough for me however I have time now to give you another lovely chapter I hope you enjoy and comments are always a plus thank you for everyone who has given me a Kudos once again this chapter is dedicated to you guys!


	6. First Use of Magic

Your sitting in the lab playing with baby bones and toddler bones. They were using their magic to pick up toys and bring them to you so they could play. You smile art them before saying "Toddler bones can you bring me my glass of water please. Your brother won't last me get up right now." The older skeleton nods and uses his blue magic to bring the cup of water to you. You take it and say "I would love to be able to use magic like the three of my boys."

Gaster comes up from behind you and says "My dear it's not that hard. We have bonded through the soul so you are able to tap into my magic it just takes practice." You just look at your beloved and say "No way really! I want to learn my love." He hugs you from behind and says "Please know I will be teaching you how to use healing magic but you will also know protection magic and protection magic for us monsters means someone may wind up hurt. You will have the ability to summon my Gaster Blasters and they do incredible damage to monsters and humans alike so we need to keep your anger in check and teach you to master magic."

You nod at him and say "I understand my love I will only use protection magic to protect my family the ones I love most." You then lift the sleeping baby bones in your arms up and kisses his forehead and then lean a bit to kiss your toddler bones on the forehead. Gaster looks at his love and their two children with as much love in his eyes as he could ever hold in his monster heart and soul. You now being connected to your love could feel what he was feeling and smiles. That moment you thought nothing would tear you apart from your family. You put baby bones in his little bed there at the lab and toddler bones next to the bed on your cot. You then walk over to Gaster who had his hand out to you and you take it. He then takes you into a testing room and leads you inside and says "My love I need you in here I will be on the other side monitoring you and I want you to listen to my instructions ok. Were going to bring out your first bits of magic."

You nod to him knowing in the test rooms you would be safe and he wouldn't harm you while doing test. He then leaves the room locking you in it and the light above the door turns on signalling that there is testing going on and not for others to walk in. You then hear his voice throughout the room and he says "Alright my love the first part of the test is bringing your healing side out. I want you to pretend that you see me injured in front of you. I want you to place your hands out towards me and think of nothing but healing me." You nod at him then close your eyes letting your mind play out the scenario given to you and tears fall from your eyes before you put your hands out and say "Please if I have any magic within me heal him." Gaster watches the monsters that check the magic in the room seeing no reaction to them and he says "Concentrate more." 

You then try even harder to pull the magic out of you but nothing happens. You sigh and say "I can't do it Gaster dear." He then says to you "Don't worry about it and try again but this time think of one our kids being hurt." The moment you think one of your sweet little ones are hurt something inside you flares up and you say "Who hurt my baby's?" The room starts to spark with magic and the next thing you know is you have two very large skulls floating next to you and you say "I will kill whoever hurts my baby's." You then hear your lover's voice say "Dear you need to calm down you summoned my blasters." You then blink and look to the right and left of you and freak out a bit and say "Holy shit their huge!" The magic reacts to your feelings and the skulls shrink down to the size of your palm. You hold out your hands seeing the two skulls floating in the middle of your hands and say "And now you two are small." 

You then hear Gaster voice say "They reacted to your emotions amazing I've never seen anything like this. You amaze me more and more each day my dear. Now let's see if they pack the same punch as my large ones." You then see his magic hands in the room and try to attack you. You freak out for a moment your fight or flight instincts kick in and your soul pops out of your body. The little skulls in your hands float around your purple swirl heart as if protecting it. Then one of the little skulls opens its mouth sending a beam larger then itself towards the attacking hands. The hands dodge the beam then disappear. Your soul returning back to your body and the little skulls disappearing leaving you warm. You then hear "Fantastic and sorry about the scare me dear the data you have provided however is amazing." He then looks at the monitors and says "Dear are you alright? Your readings are showing a slight increase in your internal temperature." 

You wipe the sweat off your forehead and say "Yes my dear I'm fine just using those skulls makes me a bit warm." Gaster writes down his findings in the notebook he has in his alphabet. He then says "Are you able to continue or should we stop for the day?" You smile and say "My love it's been awhile since you have been able to run test on me and I'm ok to continue." After you say that you could already see that beautiful smile get wider without having to see him before you hear "Thank you my dear just let me know when you can't take it anymore and we shall stop." You could hear the excitement in his voice for you telling him to continue and you say "Will do my dear what now?" He takes a moment to think before saying "Let's try healing again before we try out different types of attacks." You nod to him and then he says "This time without getting mad think of when baby bones hurt his hand when he was crawling but this time I'm not there to heal him."

Your heart almost breaks imagining your baby bones crying. You cradle your arms and pretend to hold him and just think about helping him heal his hand. Your hands begin to glow that dark purple and you feel your body heating up more only this time you couldn't stop and you say "Gaster I can't stop it. My body is feeling hot." The next thing you hear is the door slamming open and you feel his hands in yours calming the magic down before he looks at you and says "Do not fight magic however do not let it control you either you must find a middle ground with your magic when healing another because if you don't it will kill you in the process. I think it safe to stop here for now my love and we shall test more of your magic in the morning." 

He then helps you up but when you stand you feel your legs give out from under you and he quickly supports you and says "Easy now." He then decides is best to carry you and picks you up bridal style. You immediately wrap your arms around his neck and say "Thank you and sorry I don't know why I feel so weak." He leans down and gives you his version of a kiss and says "Because magic drains you after using it remember you are just learning how to use it plus you were born a human without magic so it will take time for you to get used to it and before you say what you're about to say remember that monsters have had magic from birth so using it comes as second nature to us." 

You puff up your cheeks in frustration and just listen to him. He then lays you on the cot with toddler bones curling up in your tummy. You hold your baby sleepy and then feel your love lay behind you wrapping his arms around you and his magic hands covering the three of you with a blanket then baby bones again because he kicked off his blanket and the two of you fall asleep. 

You wind up falling asleep first because your body was tired from using magic. Gaster stays awake a bit after you knock out and he pets your head and softly whispers "I love you." Before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a work dedicated to all the wonderful kudos and first bookmark. Sorry once more for the long update however I am going to get on a posting schedule after this where I force myself to take time out of the day and post for everyone. Now to pick the day....anywho enjoy the chapter! Comment if you wish <3


	7. Trip Down Memory Lane

You wake up and notice that a piece of paper was stuck to your cheek. 

You rub your eyes before putting a hand over your heart. You were having a moment of longing, but with no idea as to what. The best way to describe it was the longing for a lover that you missed. You had dated once or twice but nothing serious ever came from them due to the fact that you were always working. Finally, you took the piece of paper off your cheek and finished up your work. 

After an hour passes, all your work was finished and put away before you grab your stuff and walk over to your boss/best friend. You tell her that you want to take the next two weeks off and she agrees. She even tells you that you need the vacation and that if you didn’t take one soon then she have to force you to take one. You throw your dirty lab coat into the laundry basket before walking out of the building. 

You check your phone and smiled -- it was night time. 11 pm, to be precise. Night time was your favorite time of day as you were more productive at night. You head toward the Mom and Pop restaurant and walk in. 

Inside, the place always took your breath away. The walls were made of a beautiful shining oak and the floors were of smooth marble. The middle of the restaurant had a fireplace, and paintings decorated the walls. One painting looked almost like a self portrait, but instead it was of the older couple, still very young in the painting, and next to them was a fire elemental. The couple loved telling stories of monsters and magic, the way they told the story made them feel so real. 

You look to your right and see the shoe rack, so you take off your shoes and place them on the rack before walking in any further. You look at all the paintings and smile before walking over to your favorite painting. It was of a skeleton monster holding a baby skeleton with a rounded face curled up in a blue blanket. You walk up to the painting and raise your hand up as to touch it, then you stop. You look into the man’s eyes and it feels as if sometimes he is looking right back at you. 

You come out of your trance when you hear a voice say, “You look at that painting like a long lost lover child.” 

You turn around and smile before sitting at the table right under the painting, then say “No I don’t, you know it’s one of my favorite painting you have. Now come sit with me, Mr. Harrington, and tell me one of your stories.” 

He smiles before sitting in the chair across from me and says, “Alright then child, what story do you want to hear about now?” 

An old woman comes out from the kitchen and in her hands was a beautiful pink milkshake. Decorated at the top was a beautiful white cherry placed with care on the fluffy, homemade whipped cream. She brings the shake over and places it in front of you before sitting next to her husband and holds his hand then says, “How about I tell you a story that takes place a hundred plus years ago, back when humans and monsters lived in harmony?” 

You take a moment before nodding your head and wait for him to continue. 

“It was two weeks before the war broke out. Humans were starting to become fearful of monster because of magic. Humans were starting to forget how to use magic and some even turned their backs from it completely and focused on science. Some humans even believed that monster, who showed us nothing but love and compassion, would turn and make humans their slaves. There was an assassination attempt on the queen of monsters who was pregnant just a week after. War was declared the next day. The next thing we knew, we were already two years into the war. This place was part hospital for the wounded, but a part of it was also a hangout for monster solders as well. It was one of the few safe havens left for monsters. The top floor that is now our home used to be the bar and hangout for monsters, while this bottom floor was the hospital wing. This place was much bigger back then compared to how it is now.”

She stopped for a moment to gesture toward the painting you saw earlier, with the couple in their youth and the fire elemental. “This is our dear friend, the fire elemental. His name was Grillby and he was a war general. He fought alongside the grand turtle Garrison who made our beloved friend his second in command. Times were hard for them, but Grillby’s wife was a nurse here in the hospital. This place was always bustling with monsters coming and going. The king and queen even came and paid this place a visit from time to time. One night, on a night like this when the moon wasn’t out and it was dark, did the final attack to this place come. We were housing as many as we could and many fought… and so many were turned to dust.” 

She stopped in the middle of her story to wipe her eyes before continuing. 

“The whole field around was in flames, and it was during this time that the queen went into labor. I remember it well. The queen was trying not give birth yet, but soon, she delivered a baby boy. It was shortly after his birth that the king and queen gave up and the monsters were forced to hide away in Mount Ebott. My husband and I were threatened to be killed if we didn’t follow them. So we did, and soon, we were forced into use the magic that our friends had taught us to lock them away. It was a heartbreaking day for us and till this day, we live with that burden. You said your little sister wandered up the mountain and never returned. I wonder if our friends have anything to do with it. After all, monsters age so much differently compared to humans. I wonder how the little prince is doing nowadays as well.” 

You finished your milkshake long before the story finished and you just listened to them tell the story. You smile at them and say, “Thank you... for telling me something so special to the both of you. Please forgive me, but it’s time for me to say goodbye. I am making a trip up to the mountain tomorrow and I need to pack. Would you please put the milkshake on my tab?” 

The elderly couple nod at you before you get up and walk out of the place, grabbing your shoes and putting them on before making the drive back to your house. Once you got home, you packed all your things into the car and just laid in bed, listening to music until you fell asleep.


End file.
